Hentali
by MissLove1019
Summary: Made up the name. Basically hentalia without an A. Fem! America x Japan. Fem! N. Italy x Germany. Read and review!


**Hello! Well come to a new fanfiction by yours truly** **MissLove1019**!** It his is my first EVER hetalia fanfiction. I hope you enjoy. There is going to be fem! America x Japan and also fem! Italy x Germany. The two girls are Amelia who is basically America. And Italy who is... Well Italy. North Italy. Lets get onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

The countries where sitting in a conference room waiting "Will someone bring me 'da damn PAASTA?" Italy yelled.

"Italy calm down." Amelia said "We'll get to the pasta. I just have to make it." She sighed at the other people.

Italy looked at Amelia with puppy dog eyes "You would do that for me?"

"Yes." She sighed. She was happy to be here but was irritated because of how loud it was. She sat next to Japan, whom she had a crush on, and smiled when she looked at him.'_He's alway so calm and collected'_ she thought.

Italy smirked at Germany and thought _'He is so adorable! I wonder about him though...' _and giggled. Amelia heard a ding from the other room

"PASTA!" She said loudly.

Italy stood up trying to be Germany **"EVERYBODYSHUTUPAMITHEONLYONEWHOKNOWSHOWTORUNACONF RENCE?!**" She said so fast and loud nobody knew what she said.

"Sit down Italy." Amelia sighed "You aren't Germany." She said with a smirk. She walked into the other room and came back with trays of pasta. "Here Italy." She sighed giving all of the trays to Italy.

Italy ate them quickly stuffing her face with pasta "Thank you...om nom nom...so much...nom nom...for the pasta!"

"No problem." She sat back down "Okay. Everyone be quiet." She said but everyone kept talking **"EVERY ONE BE QUIET!"** She yelled. Everyone stare at her because she never yelled. She only ever talked loudly if anything at all.

Italy laughed "Amelia! that was...surprising!" Food was all over her face

"Italy." Amelia grabbed a napkin and started to wipe off Italy's face. All of the boys in the group started to blush. "Be more careful when you eat." She sighed

Italy giggled "Thanks Amelia!"

"Now be more careful." Amelia sighed. People and started talking again so again she said "Quiet down." This time everyone listened.

Germany looked at Italy "Italy, maybe if you eat like this..." He said feeding Italy a small forkful of pasta, and she blushed.

Amelia giggled softly "Okay Germany. At least you know how to run a conference. Go ahead."

Germany stood up "We are here to talk about our problem for the future, not the problems about the past. Now Germany reckonizes his friend Italy!" He said as everyone looked at Italy, who was eating like Germany told her to..."Ve? Pastaaaaa~!"

Amelia sighed and put her finger to her forehead "Be mature Italy." She sighed.

"I'll do this." Amelia stood up and slammed her hands on the table "Okay! Everyone listen up! We are here for... Really? There really is no reason. Anyone got a reason? Who called us here?" She said.

Germany put his feet on his chair and screamed "**WE ARE HERE TO DISCUSS WORLD PROBLEMS!"** Italy was stunned but her eyes gleamed in the light.

"Well sorry Germany. I didn't even know." Amelia sighed and sat back down. "Geez you're so up tight." She sighed.

Germany nodded and sat next to Italy '_Ohmahgoshohmahgoshohmahgosh He is sitting by me!'_ Italy thought.

"So what are the problems aye? There hasn't been any in America lately so I don't see why I'm here." Amelia sighed eating a hotdog.

"Amelia, you sigh to much, that's your problem" Italy said

Amelia sighed "I do it because people annoy me." She sighed

Italy nodded looking at China "He has to many cute things..."

"But Japan is cuter." Amelia whispered to Italy.

Italy giggled "He is my best friend!"

"But he's cute." Amelia giggled back. "And I know you like Germany." She whispered but spoke Germany's name loudly.

Italy glared at Amelia "Sh-shaddup!" She rolled her eyes

Amelia giggled "You do..." She said. "And I think Japan likes me to... He's alway looking at me." She giggled.

Italy nods and whispers "He does!"

Amelia looked over to see Japan looking at her. She waved then he blushed then turned got up and whispered in Japan's ear. Amelia looked away and started to actually listen to Germany. Germany only started to talk about blah, when Italy and him met...Italy walked over and nodded at Amelia.

"Wha?" Amelia looked confused and then started to blush red. "Y... You asked him?!" She laughed as she looked at Japan and he blushed, "Yeah..."

**"REALLY?!"** Amelia yelled then ran out of the room Japan following her.

**Hope you liked it! I like writing even though I suck at it. If anyone is wondering I finished Conomasuda and will put more chapters down if you like that one. Please comment and Reveiw!**


End file.
